The hardware design of a personal computer (PC) system is different from the design of a household appliance. Hence, the time required for booting a computer system is much longer than the time required for turning on a household appliance. In the majority of the current multimedia playing systems, the design is to connect the multimedia player to the computer system through a computer interface. Therefore, when the user intends to execute the multimedia playing function, the user needs to execute the application program of the multimedia player through the computer system. That is, the user must first boot the computer system. The booting process includes the BIOS initialization, POST program, peripheral detection and driving, operating system (OS) activation, system configuration setting, and so on. After the booting process is complete, the user can activate the application program for the multimedia player. The waiting time for the user is long and tedious.